Prayer
thumb|Een speler die zijn Prayer oplaadt door middel van bidden bij een altaar|right leftPrayer is een skill waarmee spelers bepaalde krachten kunnen kunnen oproepen van de Runescape goden, vandaar de naam Prayer (bidden). Prayer is een redelijk kleine skill, met af en toe uitbreidingen, maar kostbaar om te trainen. Prayer telt mee in de berekening van het combat level. Prayer altaren thumb|Een speler die zijn punten oplaadt Net als Summoning heeft prayer punten die kunnen opraken. Spelers kunnen hun prayer punten opladen door het drinken van een Prayer potion of door middel van een prayer altaar. Een prayer altaar is te herkennen aan het symbool op de minikaart Afbeelding:Altar_icon.png. Er zijn verschillende altaren in Gielinor. *Lumbridge *Varrock - in de kerk in het noord-oosten en in zuid-oosten *Duel Arena *Port Sarim *Entrana *East Ardougne *West-Ardougne *Witchaven *Kerk ten zuiden van East Ardougne *Scorpius Shrine bij het Battlefield *Temple on the River Salve *Black Knights' Fortress op de tweede verdieping *Lletya *Seers' Village *Camelot eerste verdieping *Heroes' Guild *Goblin Village *Chaos Temple *Ape Atoll *Sophanem Bones Om prayer te trainen kunnen spelers bones (botten) begraven. Om ze te begraven klik je met de rechtermuisknop of de 'bury bones' optie. Spelers kunnen bones krijgen door monsters te verslaan. Bijna elk monster laat bones achter als hij dood gaat ('droppen'). Er zijn verschillende soorten bones in RuneScape: Prayers thumb|De prayer lijst in je menu Spelers kunnen hun prayer gebruiken in het prayer menu op verschillende icoontjes te klikken. Dit menu is te vinden door op het Afbeelding:Prayer.gif symbool te klikken. Bijna elke prayer heeft een ander level. De laagste prayer is 1, de hoogste 70. Spelers kunnen dus altijd als ze beginnen met het spelen van RuneScape direct prayer gebruiken. De 'Protect from' prayers zijn het meestgebruikt. Tegen monsters beschermen ze 100% en tegen andere spelers 50%. Er zijn 4 verschillende 'Protect from' prayers. Protect from melee, mage, range en summoning. (Hieronder staat meer informatie over de Prayers.) Ook kunnen spelers hun ervoor zorgen dat ze meer schade aanrichten of juist beter verdedigd worden tegen aanvallen. Hieronder staat een lijst van alle prayers: thumb|Een speler die verschillende prayers uitvoert Formules De formule van 'Protect from' prayer tegen andere spelers is: Melee, ranged, magic en summoning aanvallen: verminderde schade = (0.60 x normale schade) Magic 'bind' spreuken: verminderde tijd = (0.50 x Tijd) voorbeeld: een spreuk die je normaal gesproken 10 seconden zou vasthouden, duurt nu maar 5 seconden. Prayer gebruiken thumb|Een speler die geen schade oploopt van [[TzTok-Jad]] door gebruik van protect from prayers. Prayers zijn op verschillende manieren te gebruiken. Tijdens training tegen gevaarlijke monsters, of om ervoor te zorgen dat je een extra item mag houden als je dood gaat (protect item, lvl 25). Op 25 maart, 2009 kreeg het prayer icoontje naast de minimap op het beeldscherm, een extra functie. Het heet, 'quick-prayer' (snelle prayer). Er kan op geklikt worden met de rechter muisknop, om een prayer, of meerdere, uit te kiezen. Deze worden dan geactiveerd zodra er op de quick-prayer knop wordt geklikt. (met de linker muisknop) Grafstenen blessen Wanneer iemand dood gaat, komt er een graf te staan (enkele uitzonderingen: corporeal beast, minigames en in PvP werelden). Als je 70 prayer bent kan je het graf blessen (zegenen), hiervoor moeten er nog minstens 30 prayer points over zijn. Wanneer een graf geblessed is, heeft de speler die is doodgegaan een uur tijd om terug te komen en de verloren spullen op te halen, voordat het graf instort.thumb Chapel van een Player Owned House thumb|Een speler die bones op altaar offert in een [[Construction|Player Owned House]] Spelers kunnen in hun huis zelf een altaar maken in hun eigen chapel.(Met behulp van de Construction skill) Dit is de snelste manier om Prayer te trainen. Spelers kunnen ook burners aansteken waardoor je nog meer xp er bij krijgt (50% extra xp voor 1 aangestoken burner en 100% extra xp voor 2 aangestoken burners) Spelers kunnen een burner aansteken door een Marrentil leave te gebruiken met een burner terwijl ze een tinderbox in hun inventory hebben. De burners blijven aan voor 2 minuten, of totdat de eigenaar zijn huis verlaat. Alle burners geven dezelfde bonus, alleen Candles en Torches geven geen bonus. Je traint door je bones met een altar te gebruiken. Sinds 25 Maart is er een 'offer X' optie, zodat het trainen van Prayer makkelijker wordt. Er zijn verschillend altaren: Ectofuntus aanbidden Na het doen van de quest Ghosts ahoy kunnen spelers leren hoe je Ectofuntus in Port Phasmatys moet aanbidden. Bij Ectofuntus gebruiken spelers vermaalde botten en Ectoplasma om 4 keer de xp te krijgen die je normaal bij het begraven zou krijgen. Het is een langzame manier, maar sneller dan gewoon begraven. Shades of Mort'ton Na het doen van de quest Shades of Mort'ton, kunnen spelers Shades cremeren. Deze mini-game geeft Prayer xp en andere beloningen. Ghasts Na het doen van de quest Nature spirit, kunnen spelers ghasts doden, en zo Prayer xp verdienen. Spelers hebben een blessed Silver sickle en ongeveer 3 of 4 druid pouches nodig. Ghasts zijn geesten, totdat spelers de druid pouch met ze gebruiken. Dan pas kan men ze aanvallen. Ghasts geven 30 Prayer xp als spelers ze dood maken. Ghasts kunnen gevonden worden in Mort'ton en het Mort Myre swamp. Prayer bonus Rechts naast het Inventory menu staat het Equipment menu. Als je op 'Show equipment stats' klikt krijg je een scherm met bonussen. Bonussen geven spelers voor- en nadelen in een gevecht. Hoe hoger je prayer bonus, hoe langzamer je prayer points opraken, als je prayer gebruikt. Er zijn verschillende kledingstukken die verschillende prayer bonus geven, zoals hieronder beschreven. Een algemene formule waarmee je de snelheid waarmee de prayerpunten opraken mee kunt berekenen is: veranderde snelheid = gewone snelheid x (1 + (3 1/3% x prayer bonus)) Als voorbeeld, een speler gebruikt Protect van melee met een prayer bonus van 0. Zijn prayer punten zullen opraken met een snelheid van 1 punt per 3 seconden. Als deze speler dan kleding draagt met een totale prayer bonus van +15, zal het opraken vertragen met 3 1/3% x 15 = 50%. De snelheid zal dan 3 x (1 + 50%) = 4.5 worden. Dat is 1 punt per 4.5 seconden. Kleding Pantsers Wapens Alle mace's Schilden Prayer boeken Prayer books worden gehouden in een speler's rechter hand, waar de speler ook zijn schild vast houd. Spelers krijgen er één na het voltooien van de Quest Horror from the Deep. Ringen Cape Categorie:Skills